This patent application is related to Euler numbers and vectors and, more particularly, Euler numbers and vectors for images, such as color images.
Numeric characterization of images for relatively efficient management of an image database is a challenging problem in image processing. Further, it is desirable that the characteristic parameters of the image remain relatively invariant in the presence of various perturbations and/or transformations. Determination of a compact set of parameters for images which is, for example, relatively easy to compute, suitable for database search, and/or is robust against transformations, is, therefore, desirable in the emerging domain of internet technology, for example, to search images on-line.